


Death

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [23]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic, Worry, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Every single day, Ganta worries this will be the last time he ever sees Senji.Prompt 23: Death





	Death

Life in Deadman Wonderland is horrific, and Ganta knows that, if he somehow survives this ordeal, it will stick with him forever. It’s hard to think of a worst part of this evil experience, but if he had to pick… most of all, he hates the fact that he or any of the others could die at any moment.

  
For Ganta, that means that any given day, he could lose Senji. Senji, the man he loves so much, could be murdered or Ganta might even end up killing him… And if Senji died, Ganta doesn’t know if he can cope.


End file.
